The present invention relates to an electric toothbrush, and more particularly to a portable container for the electric toothbrush.
A conventional container for an electric toothbrush comprises a tray made of synthetic resin having recessed portions and housed in a transparent box. The electric toothbrush comprises a case body, a battery and a brush. Each of the parts is engaged in the corresponding recessed portion of the tray in the horizontal position.
When using the toothbrush outside the home, such as office or school, there is a case where no cup is provided. In such a case, the user must receive water with the user's hands in order to rinse the mouth. This is undesirable for the user.